A data center is a large place including various devices. The development of information technology has witnessed the exponential growth of the scale of the data center and an increasing number of devices (for example, servers, routers, switchers, storage devices, and the host machine bus adapter and so on) installed in the data center. Due to the growing number of the devices, device management in the data center becomes more and more complicated, and the resource consumption keeps increasing.
Traditionally, if a device in the data center fails, that is, a failure occurs in the device, the failure is generally analyzed separately and fixed according to the human experience. However, since the device failure is generally very complicated and varies from each other, failure fixing requires a large amount of human operations and professional technical knowledge. Meanwhile, some failures are recurrent, and separate analysis is conducted repetitively.